


Jacinto

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 警告：年龄差，未成年，养成，OOC无关真人。火山：加了一点点奇幻，希望大家喜欢。这篇文的卢卡感觉比较闷，不像真的小卢卡那么活活泼泼蹦蹦跳跳可可爱爱所以感觉还是ooc了。但是TK喜欢（。如果ok的话我们就开始吧。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 年龄差，未成年，养成，OOC
> 
> 无关真人。
> 
> 火山：加了一点点奇幻，希望大家喜欢。这篇文的卢卡感觉比较闷，不像真的小卢卡那么活活泼泼蹦蹦跳跳可可爱爱所以感觉还是ooc了。但是TK喜欢（。
> 
> 如果ok的话我们就开始吧。

小小的身影躲在柱子的后面，注视着花坛前的巫师。巫师总是在花坛前面待着，照顾那些盛开得特别漂亮的花朵。

巫师发现了他的存在，向他招了招手。

从塞尔吉奥有记忆开始巫师就在他的身边照顾着他，他以为巫师是他的亲人，但是却被一次又一次的纠正了。

“我只是负责照顾你的无名小卒罢了。”

巫师蹲下来揉了揉孩子的金发，长袍宽宽的袖子摩擦的声音特别让人安心，而且还有一股淡淡的香味。

“你不是爸爸，那我要叫你什么呢？”

巫师迟疑了一下。

“卢卡。”

“...卢卡？”

“对。”

他又揉了揉塞尔吉奥的金发，轻轻的亲吻他的额头。

。

随着年龄的增长，小小朋友长成了小朋友。他从同龄人口中知道了卢卡是整个大地最强的巫师。

他还是躲在柱子后面观察着花坛前的巫师，有了最强巫师的滤镜，塞尔吉奥的眼中卢卡捏着枯叶的手指都充满了力量。

卢卡没有发现他的存在，大多数时候巫师都要很久才会注意到他。但是塞尔吉奥不在意，因为他就是喜欢这样静静的，长时间的看着卢卡的一举一动。

终于，一大一小对上了视线。

“你打架了？”

这是大巫师今天对他说的第一句话。

塞尔吉奥坐在椅子上，因被传统的手法上药而瑟瑟发抖。

“你可以用魔法帮我疗伤吗？”

“？”

“马塞洛跟我说了，你是地上最厉害的巫师，你还打过恶魔。咻咻！嗙！死掉了！”

小塞尔吉奥装作手上有魔棒的样子，在那比手划脚。

“那不是恶魔。”

卢卡轻轻的按下他舞动的双手，继续处理他额头的小伤口，他的回答让塞尔吉奥更雀跃了。

“马塞洛说的竟然是真的！哇！酷毙了！”

“安分点。”

他用手将塞尔吉奥的金发往后梳，例行的轻吻了孩子的金发。

。

长高后的塞尔吉奥发现了四楼某处的天花板有隐藏的升降楼梯。他跳了好几下，终于碰到了绳子。

“小卢卡的秘密阁楼，酷。”

他的内心还是挣扎过一秒要不要先询问卢卡能不能到上面看看的，但是好奇心胜于了一切。

卢卡抬眼没有看见那个熟悉的身影。

他装作不在乎的继续照顾他的宝贝花坛。

第二次抬眼。

第三次抬眼。

第四次抬眼。

“你在这里？”

突然的声音让塞尔吉奥的身体实实在在的颤了一下。

“哈...哈哈哈......”他心虚的回头看半个身体钻上来的卢卡，卢卡双手盘放在地板上歪头看着他，看上去并没有觉得塞尔吉奥的举动冒犯了他。

“......在看什么呢？也让我看看。”

卢卡爬上楼，小心翼翼的在塞尔吉奥放了一地的书的中间找到可以落脚的位置，走到塞尔吉奥的身边。

塞尔吉奥挪了挪屁股，让卢卡坐在他身边，卢卡身上的气味让塞尔吉奥觉得自己还是在花坛前跟大巫师撒娇的小孩子。

“你有好多魔法的书籍，真不愧是大巫师。”

他的肩碰了碰卢卡的肩。

“可以教教我吗？”

卢卡只是笑了笑。

“有什么收获吗？”卢卡夺过塞尔吉奥手上的书，往前翻。

“算有吧！”

塞尔吉奥猛的站起来，卢卡抬头望着他的眼神里写满了期待。

“看好了！”

塞尔吉奥念了一串咒语，手掌往卢卡的方向用力一伸。迎面的风吹动金色的发梢，翻开了书页，这一下眼中的期待变成了惊讶。

“奏效了吗？奏效了吗？”塞尔吉奥满怀期待的凑到卢卡的面前，等着地上最强的大巫师的评价。

“你...之前有练习过吗？”

塞尔吉奥摇头“我是第一次看这些书...所以我厉害吗？厉害吗？厉害吗？”

他的鼻尖几乎与卢卡的碰在一起，巫师看着他期盼的小眼神点了点头。

“嗯...不愧是你。”

“？这是在夸我？”

卢卡微笑伸手揉了揉他的头发，明明都已长成少年，今天的卢卡却总让他觉得自己扒拉着柱子的那段时光。

他再次对上卢卡的眼睛，他这辈子大概是第一次这么近距离的看巫师的眼睛。卢卡并没有避开他的眼神而是与他对视，在塞尔吉奥面红耳赤的时候卢卡拉开了两人的距离又再次拉进。

柔软的唇点了一下因为魔法因为不通风因为紧张因为害羞各种原因而覆盖了一层薄汗的发迹线。

心跳，似乎漏了一拍。

［砰。］

卢卡被塞尔吉奥用力的推开，坐在地板上的大巫师有些茫然。

“Sese又不是小孩子了！”

塞尔吉奥逃走了，留下卢卡一个人默默地站起来默默地整理他留下的摊子。卢卡一本一本的将书籍归位，一直回想塞尔吉奥说的最后一句话。

“嗯，知道了。”

在塞进最后一本书的时候，他对着空气回应。

。

在那之后塞尔吉奥几乎天天都会到卢卡的藏书阁报道，加上卢卡时不时给他的提示，渐渐的他学会了变一些小玩意儿，例如把纸变成木片之类的，但却不是每次都能成功。例如今天，无论塞尔吉奥怎么练习，手指指向之处都毫无反应。

他有些挫折的坐在椅子上，眼睛盯着阁楼的入口。

三。

二。

一。

门板被推开，露出金色的脑袋。

“卢卡...”他瘪嘴看着巫师。

“怎么了？”

“一点进展都没有...”

“哈哈哈，给自己一点时间吧。”卢卡一本一本地捡起散落一地的书“你已经做得很好了。”

塞尔吉奥托腮，看着卢卡慢悠悠的的整理那些书籍。

嗯，不用扒拉柱子，卢卡会自己出现，挺好的。

不过卢卡也再也不亲吻他的额头了。

他应该道歉吗？

不。

“我想问很久了，你为什么从来不用你的魔法？像你现在做的事，明明用魔法三两下就能解决了。”

“...不依赖魔法不是很好吗？”卢卡淡淡的笑着，这么多年卢卡脸上除了无表情跟皱眉，出现得最多的就是这种微笑。

塞尔吉奥想看卢卡发自内心的笑容，那怕一次也好。

。

“卢卡。”

又一个卢卡在花坛待上半天的夕日。

“嗯？”卢卡放下手中的剪子“今天不看书了吗？”

“不看了，有事情想问你。”

“哦？”卢卡歪头看着他“你问。”

“你有没有什么...喜欢的东西？”

“喜欢的东西...吗？”

卢卡思考了过后，将目光锁定在阳台之外，并示意塞尔吉奥走到他的身边。

“我喜欢，那片云。”  
“啊？”

“嗯，那是由水分子就会聚集在空气中的凝结核周围，进而产生了将阳光散射到各个方向而形成的美妙存在。”

“......有没有具体一点的的东西？”

“具体？”

“就...看得着摸得着的东西。”

“为什么？你想做什么？”

“我我我我我就是问问。”塞尔吉奥的耳朵突然红了。

“嗯......”

卢卡又陷入长长的思考。

“嗯...啊，我想到了。”

“什么什么？”

“那座火山。”

“......”

塞尔吉奥顺着卢卡手指的方向，觉得很难受。

“那可是由大地板块扩张，交接与...”  
“好了好了好了我不是很想了解。”  
“哦......”

卢卡看上去有些失望，可是塞尔吉奥也没有心情注意这些。他只是想要讨好卢卡，想了很多天都想不到该做什么讨好，马塞洛提议了送礼物，所以他直接来问卢卡，可是卢卡根本无欲无求，莫非马塞洛说的那个大巫师已经一百多岁的传说是真的？

“大巫师。”他心跳得很快。

“嗯？”

“你...几岁了啊？”

“啊...”卢卡算了算。

“从落地的那一天算起三百多年吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

不可能。

一个三百多岁，无欲无求，把自己养大的大巫师。

...要怎么才能让他爱上自己。

塞尔吉奥看着水池中的倒影，粗暴地揉他的脸直到发疼。

“有什么办法呢.....”

苦恼着的塞尔吉奥不知不觉的又走到自己从小就扒着的柱子，现在仔细一看，不只有柱子留下了印记，连地砖都已经被他踩出痕迹了。

他的时候轻轻地覆盖上柱子上深色的痕迹，像以往一样的探头看着卢卡的背影。

卢卡把那些花照顾得很好，塞尔吉奥从没看过它们凋零过，尤其是树立在中央的风信子。

塞尔吉奥这一次的偷看很快就被卢卡发现了。

“你来了。”在夕日柔和的阳光下，卢卡的笑容充满了让塞尔吉奥愉快的魔力，虽然这个魔力本来就无时无刻都存在。

塞尔吉奥乖乖地上前，看见那些花似乎失去了活力。

“卢卡总是把花照顾得很好。”

塞尔吉奥选择了睁眼说瞎话，卢卡摇了摇头。

“他们就快凋谢了。”

塞尔吉奥把卢卡放在自己身上的注意力又引回了那些花上，气氛有些尴尬。

“他们要是谢了，我们再一起养新的。”  
卢卡没有回应。

“......”好吧，他跟卢卡之间很少这样尴尬的时候。可能有过，可是现在塞尔吉奥的心情是不一样的。

“活了三百年是什么样的感觉啊？”

卢卡顿了一会儿。

“怎么了？”  
“只是好奇三百年间你都在做什么。”

卢卡用湿布抹掉手上的泥土，目光望向塞尔吉奥。

“我在...成长。”

好吧，这个答案有点难接。

塞尔吉奥挠了挠头发，思考着新的话题。  
“那么，如果你的生命剩下一个星期，你会做什么？”

这个问题让卢卡睁大了眼睛，表情甚至有些惊恐。

“只、只是个问题，卢卡。”

塞尔吉奥的安抚起了作用，卢卡看上去平静了不少。穿着长袍的人的视线一直在塞尔吉奥身上，却不说话。

这反常的气氛让塞尔吉奥有些坐立不安。

“我、我先走...”  
“我会...”卢卡张嘴挽留了他离去的脚步。

“我会待在你身边。”

。

“成了成了成了！！！！！！！”  
“靠！！”

马塞洛刚睡醒，刚去拉开帘子打开窗，塞尔吉奥就疯了似的冲了进来。

“什么成了？”  
“卢卡！！”塞尔吉奥兴奋得大叫“卢卡喜欢我！！”  
“......卢卡是...”  
“对！！卢卡！！啊！！！”

“......”

马塞洛用了五分钟让他冷静下来，用了三分钟让他坐在椅子上，用了十五分钟听他重复十五遍他跟卢卡的对话。

“所以你？对大巫师？噗...”  
“笑什么啊。”  
“我只是觉得很...微妙而已。瞥开他的年龄不说，他可是一把屎一把尿...”  
“你嫉妒我。”

塞尔吉奥骄傲的扬起头，腿交叠的放在马塞洛的桌上。

“那倒不必，而且大巫师也没说什么。”  
“他说他想和我在一起。”  
“假如剩下一个星期的时间可活？”  
“...对。”  
“那他选择和你待在一起也不是理所当然的事？”  
“为什么？  
“你就像他的儿子一样，他得照顾你。”

“......”

“......”

塞尔吉奥僵住了。

“搞这么多年原来你思春的对象是你的监护人。”

马塞洛一脸幸灾乐祸的捅刀，原本塞尔吉奥开开心心的，被马塞洛说破后他越想越觉得马塞洛的话有理有据。

“卢卡才没有把Sesé当儿子。”年轻人的反驳如此苍白无力。  
“差不多了。”马塞洛打了个哈欠，看着挚友沮丧的样子想笑又不敢笑得太放肆。  
“Sesé也不需要卢卡照顾，Sesé是大人了。”  
“你平时也这样跟他说话吗？”

塞尔吉奥抬头看着马塞洛，眼中毫无光彩。

“......”

“......”  
“...早知道就不要跟你说了，讨厌鬼。”塞尔吉奥的脚放过了马塞洛的桌子，改成把脸埋在上头并开始哀嚎。

“...也别这样，可能你还有希望，你可以送他点什么？试探他那个‘待在你身边’是什么意思？”  
“我直接去问就好了还要送东西？送他花苗好让他对我注意力更集中在他的宝贝花坛上面吗？”  
“送东西讨好的喜欢跟只有嘴上说喜欢能一样嘛。送花苗至少你踏出了追求的第一步？”  
“才不要，我要让他眼里只有我。”

塞尔吉奥懊恼的抓了抓头发，突然想起卢卡说过的那座火山。

“送块石头给他如何？”  
“...太随意了吧？”  
“不会，我像是会随便找块石头交差的人吗？”他自信的扬起一边的嘴角。

下了决心的塞尔吉奥最先要解决的就是距离的问题还有如何越过一层层的波浪。目的地是那座矗立在海洋至上，顶上的山口直冒烟的火山。看上去挺危险的，但是塞尔吉奥对此保持乐观。

“我向卢卡打听过了，这座火山还没在他眼皮底下爆发过。”  
“那他没有看着的时候...”  
“别那么多借口，去不去？”  
“我不能缺席自己的订婚仪式的。”

塞尔吉奥夺过马塞洛手上的包裹，不屑的看着他。

“你家人疯了，你才十五岁。”

“你开始肖想大巫师的时候跟我差不多...”  
“别吵！”

塞尔吉奥逃避马塞洛一直挂在嘴边的年龄差，独自坐上了船。船夫人还挺好，还说了傍晚会回去接塞尔吉奥。

“小伙子，你暗恋大巫师？”  
“.........…”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有梦想真好啊哈哈哈哈...”  
“......”

塞尔吉奥试图用恶狠狠的眼神阻断船长的八卦之心，但引起了反效果，船夫更明显的在打探他。

“啊！”老人家突然惊呼“你就是那个魔......大巫师带走的孩子......”

“？”  
“没、没事...没事...”  
“你这话说一半一半的我很难受啊。”  
但是船夫再也没有透露一点点消息。

。

塞尔吉奥一下船，那船夫就头也不回的走了。他颤抖的双手在塞尔吉奥的眼中就像看见了什么不祥之物。

“马塞洛找的什么人啊疯疯癫癫的...算了。”

塞尔吉奥并不喜欢这种温度高的环境，但他的心情从未如此愉悦过。他找到了较为不陡峭的坡，踩着大自然在山体留下的凹凸一步步的往上爬。

他在选择光滑的表面跟粗糙的表面的中陷入了两难，他抓着山岩，笨拙的从背在身后的包裹中拿出马塞洛从家的里仓库找出来的镐，重重地往山壁砸去。一下一下地，终于让他敲出一大块石头。塞尔吉奥长呼一口气，小心翼翼的捧着那块石头到平坦的地方用锥子再弄成大约的形状。

“啊！！搞什么啊...”

塞尔吉奥痛心的看着好不容易弄出来的心形从中间裂开，拿起了道具又回到了原本的位置打算再咋几个备用的。不知道是不是错觉，塞尔吉奥觉得耳边隆隆的声音越来越大，脚下震动的幅度也越来越大。

当地上的小石子像热锅上的水花般跳动的时候，塞尔吉奥慌了。

他想起了自己学过的瞬移魔法，虽然当时只移动了五厘米但是好歹也算移动了。他结结巴巴的念着咒语，上头传来一阵一阵爆炸声，零零落落的落在地上的石子冒着烟。

塞尔吉奥的瞬移魔法很明显的失效了，不只是这个，他想尽了可以用到的魔法，可他的咒语因为都太过紧张而使不上来。

伴随一声巨大的声响，塞尔吉奥出现了幻听。

他听见马嘶叫的声音。


End file.
